The Last Page
by huddyaimee
Summary: HUDDY: Cuddy sits in her office bearing terrible news. House finds out. What does he do?


**hey, this is a oneshot, I wont explain to you what its about because I want it to be a surprise…hoping for lots and lots of reviews!!! anyway, short authors note, and I will be updating my other fics soon…**

**read and review (fanpoppers, RATE!!!)**

**xxx**

-The Last Page-

An office was all she had to show for her life's achievements. It had her history recorded in it since she had finished up at university. Her name was plastered across the door, but that didn't mean the office would be hers forever. She could be fired, she could retire or she could just drop from the face of the earth in the blink of an eye. If this was all she had accomplished, she knew she wouldn't be remembered; there would be nothing left.

As she sat in this big office, she ran her hands along the desk on of her employees had pulled out of storage for her. She smiled weakly as the tears began to fall. She looked out her office door and into the clinic; her eyes brushing past the 'Dr. Lisa Cuddy' on her door. She looked back down when her eyes locked on that employee who got her desk. Her eyes fell to the folder, spread out over the desk. He tears fell harder.

Opening the top right hand drawer, she sifted through her papers before coming to the small, black and white picture of two people. She smiled again, still teary eyed, and closed her drawer; photo in hand. Gently caressing it, she began muttering something to herself before she couldn't hold back her tears and they just fell. She flipped the photo over, looking at the two signatures, the date and the words written on it.

She couldn't take it; putting her head onto her desk, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. For years she had kept her feelings at bay, not letting anything slip; not she regretted it her actions. Her body began shaking as her sobs became audible. A knocking at the window caused Cuddy to sniff, wipe her nose on the back of her hand and look up.

She saw his face pressed up against the glass pane of the door. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Standing from behind her desk, she put the folder away and picked up her jacket off the coat rack, pushing the door open as her went.

He stood back, looking genuinely confused. Before she could go any further, something wrapped around her wrist.

"Not now, House," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

He didn't let go and wasn't intending on, either. Leading the way back into her office, he pleaded with her to talk. She was stubborn. She sat, but didn't talk. House sat next to her as she started to cry again. He wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks or cynical comments; he just wanted to find out why Cuddy was so distraught. His heart overpowered his brain and he reached over her and pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" he spoke. Using her first name was his way of letting her know he was there to help.

She didn't respond she just leaned into his chest; the occasional sound of sniffles and deep breaths breaking the silence that enveloped them.

Cuddy had calmed down slightly and she pulled back from him, looking deep into his eyes. She saw no mock or game in that blue ocean, only sadness, sympathy and love. She hugged up to his chest once more, this time inhaling his scent; she knew all to well she wouldn't have very much time left to savour it. House pressed a kiss to the top of her head, waiting for the silence to begin again.

Then, out of no where, Cuddy mumbled, "I'm dying,"

It had taken some time to process what Cuddy had said. 'I'm dying,' kept circling his mind; the barriers surrounding his thoughts instantly shot up. He didn't want to believe it.

"Let's get you home," he whispered. She was still snuggled into him, but slowly allowed herself to peel from the warmth.

As they walked out into the clinic, Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's stomach and buried her face into his shoulder. As they continued, people stopped and stared as their Dean of Medicine was lead out by the misanthropic diagnostician. He tried not to pay attention to them as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his thumb began rubbing circles on the top of her arm.

When out in the car park, House convinced Cuddy that she was in no state to drive; so he took her home. The drive was quiet as Cuddy stared out the window trying to imprint every last detail into her mind; she had a new found respect for the things she lived with every day.

"So what is it?" he asked gently.

Cuddy sighed. "Lung cancer," she spoke, quietly.

House's heart fell.

"It's metastasised to both lungs," she continued; her voice starting to break. "We caught it too late. It's predicted I only have two months – if that,"

House cringed at the pain his body was feeling. His heart had plummeted through the earths crust and was being burnt in the hot core.

"I'm sorry," he said, fighting the urge to do something stupid.

"It's okay; I should've told you earlier. I pleaded with Wilson not to tell you. I was being irrational,"

House shook his head, making a right turn. "You did what you thought was best –"

Cuddy interrupted him. "- but it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it,"

She began sobbing again as House pulled into her driveway. House flicked off the ignition and got out, opening Cuddy's door on the way around.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

House pulled her chin up, she saw the love and pain he felt flash through his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling away and limping to the front door. He wasn't leaving anytime soon.

*** huddyaimee ***

The weeks went by fast and eventually the cancer became too much for her to handle on her own; she passed out after getting up one morning. She was admitted to her own hospital and was given a private room on the oncology ward. She had specifically requested no medication when she was diagnosed with cancer; she just wanted to let the cancer run its course. She didn't want to prolong her suffering and the side effects of hair-loss, tiredness and a weak immune system didn't tickle her fancy. House was good to her; he never left her side. He cared deeply about her and she did too.

Cuddy had sat up late one night, staring at House as he slept next to her in the chair provided. She smiled. Reaching into the bedside drawers, she pulled out a little black journal and a pen. She had recorded everything in that book.

Funny; as she opened the book, she found that she was on the last page. She smiled again. Maybe this was a way of knowing that it was her last; the last page in her life. Picking up the pen she began to write; becoming weaker as she went.

_17/05/2010, 0318am_

_Here I am on my last page; it must be telling me that my time's almost up. House is still next to me and I am grateful. I know now that he does care about me as I care about him. I hope that there is an afterlife; maybe he could find me when he passes on and we can truly be together. I can feel myself getting weaker, now; but I don't want to think about that right now. I want House to read this, I really do. I don't think he realised how much I loved him. I tried to stay by his side through thick and thin; I loved our banter, it made me smile; I love that he only really paid any attention to me; I am grateful that he had helped me through the past month and a half. _

_And Wilson, how could I forget him? He was like a giant teddy – so loveable and cuddly. He was one of my best friends. There are very few words to describe him and it would take to long. Judging by the amount of paper I have left means I think my time is coming._

_So, let me say on my last few lines of my life; Greg House, you are a man who completes me. I love you with all my heart and I hope you do too. James Wilson, you were like my brother; you gave me great advice, always tried to play matchmaker and always brought a smile to my face._

_I love you both and will miss you terribly._

_Goodbye._

_Lisa._

_xx_

She smiled one last time before her last breath escaped her lips and she slipped into a never ending unconsciousness. House woke as the long beep emitted from her monitors flat lined. He sprang up and looked at her, cupping her face. She had a small smile stretched on her now limp features. House tried to contain himself, but he couldn't. Tears soon slid down his aged face.

"LISA!" he yelled, hoping something would bring her back. He wasn't thinking straight; he's a doctor, he knows you can't yell at a patient and instantly bring them back. "Lisa," he said more weakly as he collapsed on the floor in an emotional wreck.

The nurses ran to the room upon hearing House's yell and the flat-line. The nurses looked at House on the floor. Unplugging her monitors and writing on her charts, they decided it would be best if they just left him alone.

House stood up and caressed her pale face; deep in his heart, he just wanted her to open her eyes and pull him into a big embrace, but he knew in reality it would never happen. He leaned down and pressed one last kiss to her lips. They were still warm, but he knew that they would soon cool. He picked up the journal on her lap and read the last page.

His tears began to flow more freely and he went to stand back over her body. He took a hand in his and squeezed whilst looking down at her. "I loved you too," he said, pulling the blanket over her. "And I will miss you forever. Lisa, you were the only one for me. I'm just sorry I never got to tell you."

**~FIN~**

**hate it or love it??? sorry it was a little sad. to tell you the truth, I actually cried whilst writing this fic. im thinking of doing a sequel which is the pages of her journal – do you want me to do one? **

**please review (fp users, RATE!)**


End file.
